Twilight 101
by Johnny Emm
Summary: A bunch of songs I wrote about Twilight. Features re-writes of Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Metallica, The Offspring, Nirvana, Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold, and many more. Rated M for language and Themes.
1. Saints of Forks, Washington

This is a better version of the first song I ever re-wrote. So it's a re-re-write.

To the tune of "Saints of Los Angeles" by Motley Crue

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=LLJcgAt8rUI

* * *

Alright

We're going out tonight

Believe me, we will make a show

We're six vampires

Who'll set the world on fire

And no one will ever know

You don't wanna die

We'll keep you alive

It will only cost you your soul

Forget it

Believe it

You're never gonna need it

Mortality is just too dull

Being dead is awesome

Come over and see

A single bite will make you just like me

We are, we are the saints

We're in to saving lives

If you're on the edge of death

We know how to keep you alive

One day, one day in time

You'll know your life is done

And come to the saints of Forks, Washington

Sunlight

Doesn't make us look right

But, we'll have fun indoors

Girls' hearts fly

Every time we walk by

Every night, you're gonna score

You're down and out

We'll come pull you out

You want it

You take it

Nobody's gonna stop it

Being dead is awesome

Come over and see

A single bite will make you just like me

We are, we are the saints

We're in to saving lives

If you're on the edge of death

We know how to keep you alive

One day, one day in time

You'll know your life is done

And come to the saints of Forks, Washington

Come with us

Come with us

Come with us

Come with us

Come with us

Come with us

Come with us

Come with us

We are, we are the saints

We're in to saving lives

If you're on the edge of death

We know how to keep you alive

One day, one day in time

You'll know your life is done

And come to the saints of Forks, Washington

We are, we are the saints

We're in to saving lives

If you're on the edge of death

We know how to keep you alive

One day, one day in time

You'll know your life is done

And come to the saints of Forks, Washington


	2. Devastation Row

To the tune of Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance

http://www .youtube. com/watch?v=Hxq-rTGxpyQ

They're sending postcards of the evil,

The undead and the mentally ill

And Washington is filled with vampires

Livin' on this street to hell

Oh now look here comes the jerk, Mike Newton

Bella put him in a trance

One hand holds on to his sanity and

The other's in his pants

And when the werewolves all start changing

They'll need somewhere to go

They can come live with the vampires

Down at Devastation Row

Bella Swan, she seems so easy

Well it looks like that she's been around

When she puts her hands in her back pocket

Half of Washington falls down

And now here comes the Romeo moron

"You should stay with me, I believe."

And if Edward says you're in the wrong place

Well Jake, you better leave

And then Bella gets pregnant

Because Alice doesn't know

You know this stuff could only happen

On Devastation Row

Now a word to all the monsters

There's an evil vampire hood

They're gonna round up everyone

That knows more than they do

They're gonna bring em to Volterra

It won't be a pretty scene

They'll suck out all of their blood

And light the kerosene

And the Volturi runs away

Because the Cullen family grows

They run away from all their problems

And Devastation Row

And I'm pretty sure it's safe to say

That Bella is a ho

And if you don't believe me come

To Devastation Row


	3. Twilight Never Ends

Post-Breaking Dawn. What happens next.

To the tune of High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup. http://free . napster . com/player/tracks/23847356

* * *

Four books, and then it's done

You'd think now they'd have some fun

Just forget the dicks

And fuck their chicks

Become superficial, lay in the sun

But by some awful fate

You take a look around and you say "Hey, wait"

There's more drama here than there was before

I thought it was over

Aw, that's just great

The whole family is just as obsessed

With whose lives to infest and how they all dress

Throw away money, they think it's funny

Some: really hot, and others: a mess

But they're still all stuck-up vampires

And they don't try to make new friends

Nothing changes, not the bodies, the faces, or the trends

Twilight never ends

What is wrong with these kids?

You'll never guess what Rosalie did

And why does Alice always think things are great

And Bella had a baby so I guess Ed's straight

And the only thing that matters

Is stayin' off that social ladder

Still care about your hair and the car you drive

Doesn't matter if you're nineteen or one hundred and five

Rosalie Hale, she's the ice queen

Jacob Black, Alpha of the wolf team

Emmett, the clown

Alice, the shop attack

I've seen it all before

I want my money back

The whole family is just as obsessed

With whose lives to infest and how they all dress

They don't go to clubs and they can't do drugs

And what type of food will Nessie ingest

But they're still all stuck-up vampires

And they don't try to make new friends

And they still listen to the same shit they did back then

Twilight never ends

Twilight never ends

The whole family is just as obsessed

With whose lives to infest and how they all dress

Throw away money, they think it's funny

Some: really hot, and others: a mess

And you're still a stuck-up vampire

And you still have the same seven friends

And you're exactly the same as you were back then

Twilight never ends

Twilight never ends

Twilight never ends

Here we go again

* * *

Yet another song that I wrote in fifteen minutes. PS: most of my songs just come to me and make no sense to anyone else. If you have questions, ask.


	4. One Bite

The regular parts are Edward's POV. Italics are (technically) my POV. It can be any outside person's POV.

To the tune of "The Night" by Disturbed.

http://free . napster . com/player/tracks/24119536

* * *

What has come over me?

One woman has taken a hold of my heart

To run away, the only answer

Her blood tells me to stay

I have to save her life

While I'm recovering

My instincts retreating from my mind

Another day I have spent with her

I can't go away

Leaving the question: "Why?"

For so long I have just felt loneliness

Now I feel a beating in my chest

But do I have the strength to do this?

Emotions taking over

No! How can I take her life away

_There is no sure-fire way of knowing_

_You must not be so controlling_

_Are you gonna ignore the angel_

_In front of your eyes_

_Give in to the light_

_There's no point in resisting_

_Are you gonna remain alone for_

_The rest of your life_

_It just takes one bite_

These new discoveries

That angel taking over my mind

I can not think 'bout anything else

How can I resist

I'd do whatever she wants

What does she see in me

A selfish vampire

She must

Know that me living

Goes against nature

Yet she's un-afraid

I ask the question: "Why?"

For so long I have just felt loneliness

Now I feel a beating in my chest

But do I have the strength to do this?

Emotions taking over

No! How can I take her life away

_There is no sure-fire way of knowing_

_You must not be so controlling_

_Are you gonna ignore the angel_

_In front of your eyes_

_Give in to the light_

_There's no point in resisting_

_Are you gonna remain alone for_

_The rest of your life_

_It just takes one bite_

_It just takes one bite_

_You must not be so controlling_

_Are you gonna ignore the angel_

_In front of your eyes_

_Give in to the light_

_There's no point in resisting_

_Are you gonna remain alone for_

_The rest of your life_

_It just takes one bite_

_One bite_

_One bite_

_One bite_

_It just takes one bite_

_One bite_

_One bite_

_One bite_

_It just takes one bite_

_It just takes one bite_


	5. Vampires

This story has 99 hits this month, but if your reading this, than its now over a hundred.

The easiest connection between The Black Parade and Twilight. Teenagers = Vampires. This is also posted on my The Jacob Black Parade story.

To the tune of "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=OWMBDewW6gI

Product placement: go to Fiction Fixer

* * *

They gonna get you alone

And far away from your home

To make a next meal out of you

Because they don't go to sleep

Into your house, they will creep

So they can watch all the things you do

Because your garlic's worth shit

A stake won't make them submit

Because they just love to hear you scream

They gonna rip off your head

Your body parts ripped to shreds

The only way to defeat them is me

They say all

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

The leaches are plagued with sin

Their looks and voice draw you in

You haven't got a fucking chance, kid

If you're not frozen with fear

And if you have a lighter

You can make'em pay for the things that they did

They say all

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

Oh yeah

They say all

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

All together now

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me


	6. She's Alive

One of the first songs I wrote. I just forgot about it. This is me (or anyone) talking to Edward after he and Bella had sex.

To the tune of "Alive" by Pearl Jam.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=KCgFYz7VX74

* * *

"Edward," I said, "Have I got a little story for you

What you think is a problem, is nothing but a...

While you were grieving at what you had done to her

You're new wife was happy

Sorry, you won't believe us

But, I'm glad we talked

Oh Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey, Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey, Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey...oh..."

"While she walked slowly

Across this white bedroom

She said she was ready for me

I can't forgive myself

For what I've done to her today

Just look, look, oh, you know where

Now I can't see, I just stare"

"Oh Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey, Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey, Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey...oh...

Is something wrong" I said

"Of course there is"

"She's still alive" I said

"But do I deserve to be?"

"Is that a question?

If you think like that

You think like that

Maybe not

Maybe not

Oh Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey, Ed, oh, she's still alive

Hey, Ed, oh, she's still alive

Yeah Ed, oh, she's still alive

* * *

I hope the quotes weren't too confusing. Reviews please. They make me happy.


	7. Rose

It's a song about Rosalie. Not much more to say.

To the tune of "Lump" by Presidents of the United States of America.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=_sj_U6vObUA

* * *

Rose laid alone on a cold sidewalk

Totally motionless except for her heart

Carlisle came by and decided to save her

Then she went back and she killed all her rapists

She's Rose, She's Rose

She's in my head

She's Rose, She's Rose, She's Rose

Although she's dead

Rose always relied on her looks

And as a vampire, she was selfish and a crook

Small things so strange that you would laugh

These things would always set Rose a ways back

She's Rose, She's Rose

She's in my head

She's Rose, She's Rose, She's Rose

Although she's dead

Rose was so depressed and she needed a shove

Then she met Emmett and tumbled into love

She spent her decades between the sheets

Existence went by at subsonic speeds

She's Rose, She's Rose

She's in my head

She's Rose, She's Rose, She's Rose

Although she's dead

Is Rose stuck in my head? I think so

Will Emmett probably be mad? I think so

Is Rose stuck in my head? I think so

Will Emmett probably be mad? I think so


	8. Eclipse

Yet another song about Jacob.

To the tune of "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy

http://free . napster . com/player/tracks/15037381

* * *

She has a rough life

But mine is much worse

My mother died when I was a young boy

And it's affected me

Changes happen too

Horrible for words

But now, it can't get much worse

And no one should ever feel like

There is purpose in my life now

To kill that fuckin' vampire that hurt you

Why can't you understand that you love me?

And I won't let you pass me by

Eclipse

We're quickly running out of time

Eclipse

And Edward's the one everyone loves

'Clipse

I am the one they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Edward had come back

Before you found out

It's time for the last fight of my life

This'll be the last mistake I ever make

There is purpose in my life now

To kill that fuckin' vampire that hurt you

Why can't you understand that you love me?

And I won't let you pass me by

Why don't you show me

The little bit of spine

You've been saving for her mattress

Ed

Eclipse

We're quickly running out of time

Eclipse

And Edward's the one everyone loves

'Clipse

I am the one they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me

The little bit of spine

You've been saving for her mattress

I only want sympathy

In the form of you

Saying your in love with me

Eclipse

We're quickly running out of time

Eclipse

And Edward's the one everyone loves

'Clipse

I am the one they'd love

'Clipse

I am the one they'd love

'Clipse

I am the one they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Eclipse

Eclipse

Eclipse

Eclipse

* * *

I have more than 10 songs that i just need to type up. Some will be in this playlist, some in the fan fiction playlist, and some in my new story: Richard & Kelly


	9. Twilight Guy

A song about me about Twilight.

To the tune of "Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=L30V5vnYHzk

* * *

Well, I ain't never

Been the real manly type

No, I don't work out at the gym

I'd rather read books all night

In my bedroom, or on the internet

I'm addicted, I suppose

I've got posters on my wall of Alice, Bella, and Rose

Some people make fun of me

But I don't give a fuck

Cause in my driveway is a perfect model

Of Bella's beat-up truck

Cause I'm a Twilight guy

I ain't no muscle man

I have a little crush on Alice

And I am Jacob's biggest fan

And I'll be reading Breaking Dawn

Everyday and all night long

And I know all the words to every My Chem. Romance song

So here's to all my brothers

All across the country

Let me get a big 'hell yeah'

From the Twilight guys like me

Hell yeah

Hell yeah

That old Harry Potter

Well, that book's real nice

But who needs seven plain awful books

When I can have Twilight, half price

Cause it's better, oh, so better

Just open it and see

Your quantity don't mean a thing

If it has no quality

You might think I'm boring

Or need to get a life

But living here, in this hick town

I'm the exciting type

Cause I'm a Twilight guy

I ain't no muscle man

I have a little crush on Bella

And I am Jacob's biggest fan

And I'll be reading Breaking Dawn

Everyday and all night long

And I know all the words to every Blue October song

So here's to all my brothers

All across the country

Let me get a big 'hell yeah'

From the Twilight guys like me

Hell yeah

Hell yeah

Cause I'm a Twilight guy

I ain't no muscle man

I have a little crush on Leah

And I am Jacob's biggest fan

And I'll be reading Breaking Dawn

Everyday and all night long

And I know all the words to every Linkin Park song

So here's to all my brothers

All across the country

Let me get a big 'hell yeah'

From the Twilight guys like me

Hell yeah

Hell yeah

* * *

The amount of "Hell yeah"s at the end of the song may vary. Review, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	10. Edward's Theme Song Part 1

Notice the 'Part 1.' There will be another one.

To the tune of "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=FGKbyJ6W788

Video Warning: Sorry for the Spanish subtitles. It was the best video I could find.

* * *

Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say

I never want to let you go or have you die, it's better off this way

You think you have me pegged

You don't want me, please, do not beg

Remember when you broke your leg

When James attacked you in Phoenix

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?

You've asked me time and time again

You say the words but don't know what it means

To be a beast and look

For all the lives Carlislie took

I left as you violently shook

For the last time, take a good hard look

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

You can go live with your werewolf

You don't want me, just take a look

You said you read me like a book

But the pages have been torn to pieces

I'm okay

I'm okay

I'm okay now

I'm okay now

But you really need to listen to me

Because, for the first time in my life

I mean this, I'm okay

Next day

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

Well, I'm not okay

I'm not o-fucking-kay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

* * *

The 'Next Day' part refers to after they had sex. Just sayin'. REVIEW!!!!


	11. Unforgiven I

A song to Edward after he left Bella. (PS: there are three songs in the 'Unforgiven' series. There will at least be the second one later.)

To the tune of "The Unforgiven" by Metallica

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=M69SKjFfEkc

* * *

Bella joined your world

And fell in love with you

She did everything you asked

She followed all your rules

But then you up and left

How could you do her wrong?

She lost all her feelings

The young girl struggled on and on, alone

Oh, she locked herself at home

Her life was so deprived

She thought of suicide

What you felt

And what you knew

Is no excuse for what you do

You'll never be

Happy

You've committed a great sin

What you felt

And what you knew

Is no excuse for what you do

You'll never be

Happy

So, I dub thee unforgiven

She offered you her life

Just trying to please you

She'd give you anything

And this is what you do

She's not alone for long

You should go thank Jacob

So, Edward, look around

You've seriously fucked up, but you don't care

So why don't you prepare

To die regretfully

Maybe, it should be

What you felt

And what you knew

Is no excuse for what you do

You'll never be

Happy

You've committed a great sin

What you felt

And what you knew

Is no excuse for what you do

You'll never be

Happy

So, I dub thee unforgiven

What you felt

And what you knew

Is no excuse for what you do

You'll never be

Happy

You've committed a great sin

What you felt

And what you knew

Is no excuse for what you do

You'll never be

Happy

So, I dub thee unforgiven

You'll never be

Happy

So, I dub thee unforgiven

You mess with Bella

You mess with me

So, I dub thee unforgiven

You'll never be

Happy

So, I dub thee unforgiven

You mess with Bella

You mess with me

So, I dub thee unforgiven

* * *

A little treat for all the Team Jacob's out there. As if Dusk, The Jacob Black Parade, and other songs on this playlist wasn't enough.


	12. All I Want

This song is about Bella trying to convince Edward to change her into a vampire.

To the tune of "All I Want" by The Offspring

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=_jnQ73w9giY

* * *

Ya ya ya ya ya

Day after day, I get closer to death

A black cloud comes closer with each passing breath

I wanna be saved, buy you won't comply

After all of the times that I almost died

Forget all your rules

Forget all your boundaries

I'm sick of not living

To stay alive

Make me one of you

I'm not asking a lot

I just wanna be with you

It's all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

Ya ya ya ya ya

How much longer is it gonna take

Til you pay attention and hear what I say

You try to make sense, I know it's a lie

We've played by your rules, now it's my turn to try

Forget all your rules

Forget all your boundaries

I'm sick of not living

To stay alive

Make me one of you

I'm not asking a lot

I just wanna be with you

It's all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

I've asked you before

I'll ask you again

If you could just listen then it might make sense

Forget all your rules

Forget all your boundaries

I'm sick of not living

To stay alive

Make me one of you

I'm not asking a lot

I just wanna be with you

It's all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

Ya ya ya ya ya

* * *

I'm going on a trip for a week and won't update for a while. I might get one more song in before I leave...if you review.


	13. Apologize

This is not a very good re-write on my part. But this song was sitting in my head ever since Rock Band 2 came out. I had to write it. It's about Edward after he left in New Moon. This was originally going to be in my Fiction Fixer story. Will singing this as he beat Edward up.

To the tune of "Testify" by Rade Against the Machine

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=1JSBhI_0at0

* * *

Ugg

Your choices

They shocked me

Your dumbness

Amused me

Her sadness

Destroyed me

She's empty

Can't you see

That you leaving

Had a fee

Which you are

Not paying

Even Alice saw this coming

An indirect form of killing

She needs you

A weakness

You left her there defenseless

She's broken

And hangs with wolves

And it's all because of you

She got stalked

By Victoria

And Laurent

But do you care

Your family mocks the human ones

Cause you have pushed Bella into a coffin

The world is speechless

They've found your weakness

And it's one that they'll exploit

Apologize

Apologize

And it's one that they'll exploit

Apologize

Apologize

And it's one that they'll exploit

Thanks to Jacob

Your enemy

Bella lives for the time being

Your actions

Reacting

To the shit that's going on

My anger

Tearing

The wires in my brain

Edward, you're an asshole

And I might

Have to do something insane

Her final fall is comin'

Victoria is gunnin'

While you sit here hummin'

And you have pushed Bella into a coffin

The world is speechless

They've found your weakness

And it's one that they'll exploit

Apologize

Apologize

And it's one that they'll exploit

Apologize

Apologize

And it's one that they'll exploit

It's not easy to run when the future is set

And the future is set

It's not easy to run when the future is set

And the future is set

It's not easy to run when the future is set

And the future is set

It's not easy to run when the future is set

And the future is set

Who controls the past now

Destroyed his future

Who controls the present now

Must fix his past

Who controls the past now

Destroyed his future

Who controls the present now

Apologize

'Pologize

And it's one that they'll exploit

Apologize

'Pologize

And it's one that they'll exploit


	14. Edward's Theme Song Part 2

PART 2!!! This is a good time to tell you that in January of '09, I wrote a story that I called Broken Dawn. It was Breaking Dawn from Edward's point of view. IT SUCKED. This was before I knew of fan fiction or how sex worked. I did however had a soundtrack for my book. It had songs that I planned to write re-writes for, but never did, until now. This is one of them. I'll post the whole thing eventually.

To the tune of "Wonderful" by Everclear

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=NQiBop5ns8k

* * *

I close my eyes when I get too mad

I do things that I know are bad

Close my eyes and I count to ten

Hope you're better when I open them

I want you to be like you were before

I should leave so I can't hurt you anymore

I wish I could count to ten

Make everything be wonderful again

I hope one day that you'll understand

Why I do these things that make you sad

I hear you scream when you dream at night

You say my name and it makes me wanna cry

I feel better when you go to bed

And you have dreams that make you smile

I don't believe you when you say

"Everything will be wonderful, someday"

Promises mean everything

When you're human

And the world is so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

And tell me "Everything is wonderful, now"

Please, don't tell me everything is wonderful, now

We go to school like a normal day

You make it seem like it's all okay

I laugh a lot so you don't know

But when the bell rings, I don't want you to go

Go to my room and I close my eyes

I try to figure how to save your life

I don't believe you when you say

"Everything will be wonderful, someday"

Promises mean everything

When you're human

And the world is so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

And you tell me "Everything is wonderful, now"

No

No

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

No

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

I don't wanna hear you say

That I will understand someday

No, no, no, no

I don't wanna hear you say

We just see things in a different way

No, no, no, no

I don't wanna see you die

And I don't wanna be the reason why

I just want your life to be normal

Just like it used to be

Sometimes, I hate what I've done

And I hate what I've done

Everything I've ever done

Please, don't tell me everything is wonderful, now

No

Please, don't tell me everything is wonderful, now

No

Please, don't tell me everything is wonderful, now

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

Please, don't tell me everything is wonderful, now

* * *

I messed up on the ending. Remember to check out my other playlists. One is actually about my life, but who cares about me. *tear*


	15. Volturi

Happy birthday to me! I wonder what this song could be about...

To the tune of "Battery" by Metallica

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=m99ybtk4QNs

* * *

Watching all your actions

We're planning the reactions

We will never go away

We're keeping the secret

We have no more regrets

Volturi is here to stay

Keeping things in order

There's no greater power

Can not stop the Volturi

Killing who oppose us

Nothing can defeat us

Can not kill the Volturi

Can not tell a human

Or we will have to kill them

Volturi

Volturi

Crushing all deceivers

And human believers

Never ending protection

Gaining brand new powers

Watching as they cower

It is work but also fun

Keeping things in order

There's no greater power

Can not stop the Volturi

Killing who oppose us

Nothing can defeat us

Can not kill the Volturi

Can not tell a human

Or we will have to kill them

Volturi

Volturi

Jane puts you in great pain

Alec locks you in your brain

I see each thought you've ever had

Felix can follow you

But he'll never need to

You don't make the Volturi mad

Keeping things in order

There's no greater power

Can not stop the Volturi

Killing who oppose us

Nothing can defeat us

Can not kill the Volturi

Can not tell a human

Or we will have to kill them

Volturi

Volturi

Volturi

Volturi

* * *

Reviews please. PS: someone recently messaged me and said her favorite band is Metallica. This is for you.


	16. Freak Unleashed

I'm back!!! A song from my first fan fiction: Broken Dawn. According to me, Edward had split personalities. One being himself, and the other one being the 'vampire within.' I call him Fredward. The italics is said by Fredward.

To the tune of "Freak On A Leash" by Korn

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=fY_yjPvHQwY

* * *

Something takes control of me

A monster that I've never seen

Every time that I get happy

Something tries to take Bella from me

From me

I think this world has a grudge against me

_(You wanna see her die)_

Happiness always comes with a fee

_(So do I)_

How can I keep Bella from pain?

_(You wanna see her die)_

She won't listen, she might be insane

Insane

Sometimes I can not take this life

But it can't be ended with a knife

I'm happy that Bella's my wife

But I almost killed her last night

Something takes control of me

Acting the way I'd never be

My mind goes blank and I can't see

Something takes control of me

Feelin' like a freak's been unleashed

_(You wanna see her die)_

Feelin' like I have a disease

_(So do I)_

How much longer until I am free

_(You wanna see her die)_

It won't stop until it is pleased

Is pleased

Sometimes I can not take this life

But it can't be ended with a knife

I'm happy that Bella's my wife

But I almost killed her last night

Something takes control of me

Acting the way I'd never be

My mind goes blank and I can't see

Something takes control of me

_(scat)_

No

_Go, fuck_

_You know that you want to_

_Fuck and kill your wife_

_Go, fuck_

_You know that you want to_

_Fuck and kill your wife_

_Go, fuck_

_You know that you want to_

_Fuck and kill your wife_

_Go, fuck_

_You know that you want to_

_Fuck and kill your wife_

Something takes control of me

Acting the way I'd never be

My mind goes blank and I can't see

Something takes control of me

Control of me

Control of me

Control of me

Control of me

* * *

I will not make promises of what's to come, like I did last time. But here is what I'm considering:

Green Day songs

Nirvana songs

Grateful Dead songs

Lonely Island songs

Slayer songs

Metallica songs

Linkin Park songs

These songs won't just be in this playlist, but in any one of my playlists. Check them all out please.


	17. The Battle

Wow. 17 songs! Just on this playlist too. This summer alone, I've written 43 songs!!! *sigh* There's a lot more to go.

The cool thing about having a bad memory is looking at things you wrote and going "Wow. This is really good. Did I write this?" This song was one of those.

To the tune of "Half-Truism" by The Offspring

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=Cr0pqtyM8m0

* * *

For the first time forever, everything was alright

My daughter in my heart and Bella as my wife

My life was perfect

I should've known it would self-destruct

I have horrible luck

Volturi is coming, gotta leave this behind

Felix, Jane, and Alec that screw with our minds

My life was perfect, bring it on

It never mattered anyway

If we don't make it alive

Then it's a hell of a good day to die

Any light that shines strong

Never lasts for too long

We'll be burned into ashes my friend

It is no use to pretend

Any light that shines strong

Never lasts for too long

The speech that you're preachin' is filled up with lies

Because you are selfish, we're all gonna die

We will take you all, although we will fall

Thoughts inside you churn

I will watch you burn

Volturi is coming, gotta leave this behind

Felix, Jane, and Alec that screw with our minds

My life was perfect, bring it on

It never mattered anyway

If we don't make it alive

Then it's a hell of a good day to die

Any light that shines strong

Never lasts for too long

We'll be burned into ashes my friend

It is no use to pretend

Any light that shines strong

Never lasts for too long

I won't back down

The speech that you're preachin' is filled up with lies

We will take you all, although we will fall

It never mattered

Mattered

Mattered

Anyway

If we don't make it alive

Then it's a hell of a good day to die

Any light that shines strong

Never lasts for too long

We'll be burned into ashes my friend

It is no use to pretend

Any light that shines strong

Never lasts for too long

Any light that shines strong

Never lasts for too long

* * *

If you haven't already, check out my other playlists. Do you like tragic love stories? Check out Richard & Kelly. Want to learn more about me? Check out Welcome To My Life. Just wanna laugh your ass off? Check out The Napier Coven. It's on a break now, but will be back with the vengance.


	18. I Wanna Be A Vampire

I wrote most of this song in my head while I was on my trip. That's why certain lyrics may seem out of place.

To the tune of "Minority" by Green Day

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=atQoZiQ0TTs

Me singing this song

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=5jmUyV1T3_E

* * *

I wanna be a vampire

I would create my own empire

Having a body that won't expire

Cause I wanna be a vampire

I pledge allegiance

To the great Carlisle

The creator of the ones that make me cry and smile

I wanna be with them

A beautiful monster

I'd find a girl

And rock her world

That life is much better

And

I wanna be a vampire

I would create my own empire

Having a body that won't expire

Cause I wanna be a vampire

Giving up my life

I didn't use it anyway

Hunting in the night

Running at full speed

How awesome would that be?

A lonely boy writing in the dark

I'm sick of all this pain, my soul, and this beating heart

For crying out loud, can someone change me?

When Jacob calls "Fuck 'em all"

That don't mean a thing

Cause

I wanna be a vampire

I would create my own empire

Having a body that won't expire

Cause I wanna be a vampire

A lonely boy writing in the dark

I'm sick of all this pain, my soul, and this beating heart

For crying out loud, can someone change me?

When Jacob calls "Fuck 'em all"

That don't mean a thing

Cause

I wanna be a vampire

I would create my own empire

Having a body that won't expire

Cause I wanna be a vampire

I wanna be a vampire

I wanna be a vampire

I wanna be a vampire

I wanna be a vampire

* * *

By the way, I have strted up The Napier Coven again. It is my favorite story, so please read it.


	19. Unforgiven II

This is another song I wanted to be in my Fiction Fixer story, but it worked here. If somethings don't make sense, that's because it wasn't meant for this story.

To the tune of "The Unforgiven II" by Metallica

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=PyCClNPjVac

* * *

Sit beside me

I know what you've done

You better have a good reason

For why you acted dumb

The door is locked now

It'll open if you're true

If you let Edward and Bella be

Then I'll go back to trusting you

Sit beside me

During troubled times

Through the new moon and the eclipse

You've surely lost your mind

The door can open

But what good will it do

Bella is still gonna die

So what hope is there for you

Oh but what good would it do

So what hope is there for

What you've done

What was known

Turn the pages made of stone

Behind the door

Should I let you come on through

What you've done

What was known

You're an outcast, you're all alone

Should I let you

After what you've put Bella through

Or are you unforgiven too

Come sit beside me

I won't hurt you, I swear

She loves Edward, she loves you too

But she loves Edward much more

She lay beside him

But she'll be here when I'm gone

Livin' with him for all time

Yeah, she'll be here when I'm gone

Yeah, she'll be here when I'm gone

Damn sure she'll be here

What you've done

What was known

Turn the pages made of stone

Behind the door

Should I let you come on through

What you've done

What was known

You're an outcast, you're all alone

Should I let you

After what you've put Bella through

Or are you unforgiven too

Sit beside me

I'm not here to blame

The door is always open for you

Cause I would've done the same

I would've done the same

I would've done it

What you've done

What was known

Turn the pages made of stone

Behind the door

Should I let you come on through

What you've done

What was known

You're an outcast, you're all alone

Should I let you

After what you've put

What you've put Bella through

What you've done

What was known

Turn the pages made of stone

Behind the door

Should I let you come on through

What you've done

What was known

Heed my words

And do what you have to

Because I've forgiven you

Because I've forgiven you

* * *

I was going to put this song up a couple chapters ago, but I forgot. Sorry for the person who wanted to see it. Oh, and Review!


	20. VFA

This song goes out to AllApologies451994. The first person to figure out what VFA stands for will get any song they choose to be on this playlist.

To the tune of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=dXO3OMGKPpw

* * *

Grab a condom

And your friends

Everything's real

In Washington

I have problems

But I'm not alone

In Forks, the VFAs are home

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Grab the headboard

It's less dangerous

Let's have fun now

Entertain us

I feel stupid

It's contagious

Let's have fun now

Entertain us

Put on a show

Let's have a go

You must feed though

My libido

Yay

Yay

Yay

Vampires do

Everything best

Their human partners

Should feel blessed

The VFAs

Have always been

And always will

Until the end

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Grab the headboard

It's less dangerous

Let's have fun now

Entertain us

I feel stupid

It's contagious

Let's have fun now

Entertain us

Put on a show

Let's have a go

You must feed though

My libido

Yay

Yay

And I know how

The vampires taste

And every time

It makes me smile

It may be wrong

But feels so right

We'll be waiting

In the woods at night

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Wanna go

Hello

Hello

Hello

Grab the headboard

It's less dangerous

Let's have fun now

Entertain us

I feel stupid

It's contagious

Let's have fun now

Entertain us

Put on a show

Let's have a go

You must feed though

My libido

Entertain us

Entertain us

Entertain us

Entertain us

Entertain us

Entertain us

Entertain us

Entertain us

Entertain us

* * *

The Wings and Smash Mouth will be next. Reviews please.


	21. Alice on the Run

Another guitar hero inspired song. Oh, and tell me, did I sing good in my Youtube video? I got no reviews on that. :( If there are any songs you want to hear me sing that I wrote, review it.

To the tune of "Band on the Run" by The Wings

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=Lhn9d7fVL1U

* * *

[Bella:]

Fighting against all odds

We must save Renesmee

I know we can stop them

With some friends

Like you

Alice

You

Alice

You

[Edward:]

If we ever get out of here

Thinkin' that we should run away

Get away from everything

We only need to survive today

If we ever get out of here

If we ever get out of here

[Announcer Dude:]

Bella was nervous holding Renesmee

Hearing Tanya's family come

And the first one asked to Edward there

"Oh, where has Alice gone?"

Alice on the run

Alice on the run

When the psychic runs

Before the fight's begun

You know you're gonna die

Cause of Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Cause of Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Well, then Bella took a heavy sigh

Thinkin' no one else would come

But the doorbell rang for a few days straight

She was happy she was wrong

Alice on the run

Alice on the run

When the psychic runs

Before the fight's begun

You know you're gonna die

Cause of Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Cause of Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Well, the night had come and she still was gone

The morale was way down

But when she showed up, everyone was happy

Another half-breed she had found

Alice on the run

Alice on the run

But the Volturi

They felt no glee

They all wanted to fight

Stopped by Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Alice on the run

Alice on the run

* * *

By the way, announcer dude is what I call the third party singers. He was born in Richard & Kelly. I couldn't find a proper version of the original lyrics, so it might be a little different.


	22. It's Emmett

Last song before my three Midnight Sun songs in a row. But first, Emmett!

To the tune of "Godzilla" by Blue Oyster Cult

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=k6rDWqjnW7w

* * *

With a meaningful purpose and his dedication

He runs through the city; Rosalie wants some fun

Has the strength of a million men

Horny's the only emotion he knows

He runs through a bus and he knocks down a tree

He's the luckiest vampire you'll ever see

Oh no

The funniest Cullen you know

Look out, it's Emmett

Yeah

Oh no

Can't stop his libido

Look out, it's Emmett

Oh no

The funniest Cullen you know

Look out, it's Emmett

Yeah

Oh no

Can't stop his libido

Look out, it's Emmett

It's Emmett

(repeat)

Oh no

The funniest Cullen you know

Look out, it's Emmett

Yeah

Oh no

Can't stop his libido

Look out, it's Emmett

History shows every single time

Comedy works in any story line

It's Emmett

History shows every single time

Comedy works in any story line

It's Emmett

History shows every single time

Comedy works in any story line

It's Emmett

History shows every single time

Comedy works in any story line

It's Emmett

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews?


	23. Nobody Will Be Buyin' Midnight Sun

The first part of my three part Midnight Sun Playlist. Before you ask, I have NO IDEA where that last verse came from. I mind threw up.

To the tune of "Walkin' on the Sun" by Smash Mouth

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=iamM9VEV8sU

* * *

It ain't no joke

I'd like

to read the world a book

And make them all feel wrong

Just with one little song

And teach the world to kill the

Quitters and forgetters

Yes I know it's just a book

But a lot of people want to read

This isn't an attack

I know someone stabbed your back

But no one gives a crap

This is a bad way to react

But unlike J.K.

She was okay

Kept on writing and felt fine

If you make the book

People will buy it

Even if they read it online

So don't delay

Write now

Your fans are walking out

You must before they all die

Team Edward can not survive

But if you follow through, it'd

Be up tomorrow

But if you wait too long

Nobody will be buyin' Midnight Sun

Only five years ago

You broke out

Wrote your heart out

From a dream you had

It wasn't bad

In fact, it was great

And you listened to what everybody had to say

You did it for your fans

What the fuck happened

Some were speechless

Some were depressed

Some were lifeless

But I got a pen

And tried to fix this whole mess

But will it be much different

Edward's still a cunt

I guess I'll compare him to me

To see who's more bent

So don't delay

Write now

Your fans are walking out

You must before they all die

Team Edward can not survive

But if you follow through, it'd

Be up tomorrow

But if you wait too long

Nobody will be buyin' Midnight Sun

It ain't no joke

When you rub your book right in our face

And we cry

Like a baby who's toy been taken away

The baby stops all his whinin'

And grabs a gun, starts firin'

Miss Meyer can't you see

You've made the baby anger

So don't you sit back

Kick back

And watch your fans turn to crack

A reminder once again

This isn't an attack

Pick up your pen before your fans

Put you away

Give the baby back it's toy

Before it kills you one day

So don't delay

Write now

Your fans are walking out

You must before they all die

Team Edward can not survive

But if you follow through, it'd

Be up tomorrow

But if you wait too long

Nobody will be buyin' Midnight Sun

Nobody will be buyin' Midnight Sun

Nobody will be buyin' Midnight Sun

Nobody will be buyin' Midnight Sun

Nobody will be buyin' Midnight Sun

* * *

If we all post this on Stephenie Meyer's Myspace page, it may convince her to finish the book sooner.


	24. When Midnight Sun Comes Out

The second of the Midnight Sun Playlist.

To the tune of "When I Come Around" by Green Day

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=SmJxtgmsqAE

* * *

Well, I read the draft online

And I thought it was just fine

It seemed perfect

Don't have to change it

Just finish what you have started

And don't sit around feeling sorry for yourself

What your friend did was wrong

I'm sorry for what happened

But there's a lot of people waitin'

Who would pay fifteen bucks for it

So don't you even think about forgetting it

I read all four books, I'm bored now

But you know where I'll be found

When Midnight Sun comes out

Well, it's happened all before

A fan who's feelin' sore

They're a loser

Maybe a user

They confess when you accuse her

But you can't get something off the whole internet

Meyer, do what you like

Make sure you do it right

About mermaids

Or vampires

Maybe more about aliens

I know you can't make something if it don't feel right

I read all four books, I'm bored now

But you know where I'll be found

When Midnight Sun comes out

I read all four books, I'm bored now

But you know where I'll be found

When Midnight Sun comes out

When Midnight Sun comes out

When Midnight Sun comes out

When Midnight Sun comes out

* * *

PS: A new story may be coming called "Johnny Emm's Music Videos." Because sometimes, I see a video in my head, then I write the words for it. Review if you think that's a good idea.


	25. Midnight Sun Theme Song

The last of my Midnight Sun Playlist. This was originally going to be called "Through the Eyes of the Insane" and was on my Broken Dawn Soundtrack. But, I made it fit for Midnight Sun.

To the tune of "Eyes of the Insane" by Slayer

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=sOMec-rYTbo

* * *

A human's heart

Beating and taunting me

I keep seeing disturbing visions

They're all I can see

Images of that girl

Flashing rapidly

Quietly destroying me

Decaying my brain

Through the eyes of the insane

You'll learn the meaning of pain

We are soulless

We're never at rest

These thoughts and disturbing visions

Have got me possessed

Her frightening future

Flashing rapidly

Quietly destroying me

Drilling through my head

I'm shocked

Her end is near

She has no common sense and shows no fear

Visions

I'll be her end

There's more going on them what appears

Got to make it stop

Can't take this anymore

Her death keeps haunting me

I don't know what to do anymore

Through the eyes of the insane

You'll learn the meaning of pain

Visions

I'll be her end

There's more going on them what appears

Got to make it stop

Can't take this anymore

Her death keeps haunting me

I don't know what to do anymore

Got to make it stop

Can't take this anymore

Her death keeps haunting me

I don't know what to do anymore

A human

Great misfortune

I owe my pain and suffering

To that girl

These visions

Eating at my heart

Fate's disturbing sense of humor

Is killing me

I'm shocked

Her end is near

She has no common sense and shows no fear

Visions

I'll be her end

There's more going on them what appears

* * *

Important note: My music video story is up with Devastation Row. Many more will be put up soon.


	26. Carlisle

Rose has a song. Emmett has a song. Now, Carlisle. Jasper will be next.

To the tune of "Spoonman" by Soundgarden

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=QWkbFKJZB0k

* * *

Make a new friend with a smile

Watch them screaming for a while

Carlisle

Make a family all your own

So you'll never be alone

Carlisle

Carlisle

Leave this life so infantile

Change me

A vampire I want to be

Change me

Yeah

Change

Oh

Well, all my friends are vampires

All my friends are pale and dead

Carlisle

And all my friends, they wish for death

Beat them senseless with a pole

Carlisle

Oh

Mmm

Carlisle

Leave this life so infantile

Change me

A vampire I want to be

Change me

Change

Change me

Change me

Yeah

Change

With your

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

With your venom

With your venom

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Yeah

Come on and take my life

Come on and take my life

Come on and take my life

Come on and take my life

Come on and take my life

Come on and take my life

Come on and take my life

Come on and take my life

Carlisle

Leave this life so infantile

Change me

A vampire I want to be

Change me

Change

Yeah

Change me

Yeah

With you

With your

Venom

Make a new friend with a smile

Watch them screaming for a while

Carlisle

* * *

Please review. And song suggestions are welcome.


	27. Jasper's Story

As I said, Jasper.

To the tune of "Indestructible" by Disturbed

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=kVL9PD3sN7M

* * *

Another mission, Maria has sent me away

Another vampire army will see its end

We're all powerful, our cities we must defend

We'll be the last ones standing in the end

We can not be stopped after we begin

We'll beat you down, rip you all to shreds and then

We'll burn your body, and now my unfortunate friend

You have learned that there is no way you can win

As you can see

I have become

Indestructible

Determination is now incorruptible

From the southern states, a terror to behold

Even as a newborn, I was unstoppable

Every beaten enemy will know

That Jasper Whitlock is surely invincible

Any last words before you die

I'm an indestructible master of war

I have no reason, there is no cause for me to fight

I only kill because I was murdered one night

She is my leader, It's her I've sworn to protect

But each vampire I kill brings more regret

All their emotions going deep into my mind

Their pain and horror, unfortunately, soon become mine

But no hesitation when I am commanded to strike

You need to know this'll be the last fight of your life

As you can see

I have become

Indestructible

Determination is now incorruptible

From the southern states, a terror to behold

Even as a newborn, I was unstoppable

Every beaten enemy will know

That Jasper Whitlock is surely invincible

Any last words before you die

I'm an indestructible master of war

I'm

Indestructible

Determination is now incorruptible

From the southern states, a terror to behold

Even as a newborn, I was unstoppable

Every beaten enemy will know

That Jasper Whitlock is surely invincible

Any last words before you die

I am indestructible

Indestructible

Indestructible

Determination is now incorruptible

From the southern states, a terror to behold

Even as a newborn, I was unstoppable

Every beaten enemy will know

That Jasper Whitlock is surely invincible

Any last words before you die

I'm an indestructible master of war

* * *

Alright. No more false promises. These are all the songs that I have ALREADY written, but am too lazy to put up yet.

"Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen

"Hemmorage" by Fuel

"My Happy Ending" by avirl Lavigne

"Careless Whisper" by Seether (or whoever did the original. It might be Wham...)

"About A Girl" by Nirvana

"I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace

"Just Like A Pill" by Pink

Which ones do you want to see first? But remember, I'm writing more everyday and will have a special surprise for my 30th song.


	28. About Bella

What have I done? I haven't updated in daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays! Hopefully, I'll explode my songs tonight. I don't know what that means. Anywho, this song is about Edward (Despite the name) spying on Bella in the night. I feel it really shows his creepy side.

To the tune of "About A Girl [Unplugged]" by Nirvana

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=X_apoJ0LLCk

* * *

I have a new hobby

I do watch the new girl sleep

I have nothing better to do

I don't think she has a clue

It really intrigues me

Cause she talks in her sleep

So I will watch her every night

Free

Bella

I'm sitting in your chair

And I'm smelling your sweet air

I love how peaceful you look

I'm screwed if you ever woke

It really intrigues me

Cause she talks in her sleep

So I will watch her every night

Free

Bella

I have a new hobby

I do watch the new girl sleep

I have nothing better to do

I don't think she has a clue

It really intrigues me

Cause she talks in her sleep

So I will watch her every night

Yes, I will watch her every night

Free

Bella

Bella

Bella

Bella

* * *

I just did a count by the way. So far, I have re-written 91 fuckin' songs! You are welcome.


	29. Careless Mistakes

OK. I was going to use the Wham! version of this song, but why would I want Edward to seem gayer? BURN!

To the tune of "Careless Whisper" by Seether

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=MTjDbTOmic8

* * *

I sense utter doom

As I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom

Seeing the sun rise

Somethin' in me dies

Bruises up and down her arms

It rips out my insides

I won't make love to her again

My careless mistakes got me so pissed

Though I see you try to pretend

I'm not a total fool

I should've known better than to trust me friends

Believed when they said I could do this

No I won't make love to her again

As long as she's human

My mind won't be free

From the images that I have seen

I caused all of this

Ignorance is bliss

She said that she felt no pain

But it's too much risk

I won't make love to her again

My careless mistakes got me so pissed

Though I see you try to pretend

I'm not a total fool

I should've known better than to trust me friends

Believed when they said I could do this

No I won't make love to her again

As long as she's human

Oh, whoa

Tonight, the lights all seem so bright

I can't believe we're having this fight

It would've been better to wait

I never wanna hurt you in any way

We had eternity to be together

We could have made love for forever

Instead I almost saw you die

Oh why?

I won't make love to her again

My careless mistakes got me so pissed

Though I see you try to pretend

I'm not a total fool

I should've known better than to trust me friends

Believed when they said I could do this

No I won't make love to her again

As long as she's human

* * *

Huh. You'd think I should have a separate Breaking Dawn Playlist? What do you think?


	30. Twilight Fans Mad

Yay! Number 30. First, I'm gonna thank everyone that added this story to their favorites.

AllApologies451994 (For reviewing almost every chapter and suggesting some awesome songs)

Chlavisfan4ever

lilly vampix (For leaving me four reviews in a row. Seeing my Yahoo inbox at 4 always makes my day)

little-miss-twilighter (For liking my songs and giving me some ideas with your own re-writes)

the twilight buddha

And lastly: the big surprise. Yeah. I didn't come up with anything good. So, I did this. Instead of using one of the 5 New Moon songs I have re-written for this chapter, I used something else. This is a true story about when I e-mailed a fan fiction story to a hard-core Twilight fan.

To the tune of "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=9JK7IKSfyLE

* * *

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans

Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans mad

I know your type

You're an obsessed fan girl

Just take a taste

Of an opposite world

Cause one story couldn't be so bad

I'm gonna make you lose your mind

She had no regrets

Til she read "Family Secrets"

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans mad

You were checkin' on your Facebook

Everything was well

You knew that you'd regret it

But you thought, 'What the hell'

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans

Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans

I don't know why

But you like Twilight

And fan fiction

They sound like they're alright

And one story couldn't be so bad

I think I'm gonna lose my mind

She had no regrets

Til she read "Family Secrets"

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans mad

I was checkin' on my Facebook

Everything was well

I knew that I'd regret it

But I thought, 'What the hell'

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans

Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans mad

Oh

She's got some nerve

Being angry at me

Acting like this was all my fault

But he's got a problem

He's just a teenager

What's he doin' reading crap like that?

Yeah

She's got some nerve

Being angry at me

Acting like this was all my fault

But he's got a problem

He's just a teenager

What's he doin' reading crap like that?

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans

Them Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans mad

I was checkin' on my Facebook

Everything was well

I knew that I'd regret it

But I thought, 'What the hell'

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans mad

I make them Twilight fans

Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans mad

Twilight fans

* * *

You didn't think the song would be the only surprise. You may still be wondering what VFA stands for. Well, it stands for Vampire Fuckers Anonymous. Go back and re-read it. You'll see why.

PS: I would love to get up to thirty reviews on my 30th song...


	31. Why Do I Love You?

I know what you may be thinking while reading this. "Hay Johnny. Real creative chorus." Well, it fits. At least I changed the name of the song.

To the tune of "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=1t9K9rM1SVE

* * *

Every time I hang with you

There's always somethin' dumb you do

Every time I hear you talk

I want to turn and walk

When you're angry, I feel bad

Until you speak and make me mad

I should be happy I left

But I still have my regrets

But when I stop and think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time I hang with you

There's always somethin' dumb you do

Every time I hear you talk

I want to turn and walk

But when I stop and think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

But when I stop and think about you

I know

But, do you ever stop and think about me?

Do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do you love me

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you


	32. Left Her

ANOTHER New Moon song. Trust me, I'm sick of them too. But don't worry. I have something special planned for my 40th song. The longest song I ever re-wrote. I'll give you a sneak peak at the end.

To the tune of "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)" by Fuel

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=k1BQIALVxZ0

* * *

Bella is just where you left her

Hysteria hits her as she lays alone

How did you think this would help?

Or were you only thinkin' of yourself?

Don't you remember the promises you made

Well I said

Don't go away

And leave her all alone

Don't go away

And leave her cryin' in the woods

In the woods

Alone

And leave her cryin' in the woods

In the woods

Left her cryin'

I hope that now you feel horrible

Was this your best plan to keep her safe from harm?

Charlie cries, her daughter's gone

Zombie-fied for too long

You know that he'd like to

Kill you and kill you and kill you again

I said

Don't go away

And leave her all alone

Don't go away

And leave her cryin' in the woods

In the woods

Alone

And leave her cryin' in the woods

In the woods

Left her cryin'

And she loved you

But you turned away

She may forgive you

But I won't

How dare you say goodbye

Don't go away

And leave her all alone

Don't go away

And leave her cryin' in the woods

In the woods

Alone

leave her cryin' in the woods

In the woods

Alone

leave her cryin' in the woods

In the woods

Alone

Oh

* * *

OK. Here's your preview:

Edward Cullen

Renesmee

Rose, Alice

And Esme

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Hale

Carlisle, Bella

Renee and Phil

Tyler Crowley

Mike Newton

Jessica Stanley

Charlie Swan

Ben and Eric

Jacob, Angela

You may think I just made that up, but if you can name the song, you will win a prize!


	33. I'm a Werewolf

The strike is over!! I could not stop laughing while writing this. You better like it.

To the tune of "I'm On a Boat" by The Lonely Island

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=5QwM4vXex7c

* * *

Aw shit

Get your cameras ready

It's about to go down

Everybody better go to the fuckin' 'res'

And stay on your mother fuckin' toes

We're runnin' this

Let's go

I'm a werewolf

I'm a werewolf

Everybody look at me

Cause I'm a fuckin' werewolf

I'm a werewolf

I'm a werewolf

Better watch your mouth

Cause we're mother fuckin' wolves

I'm a werewolf, mother fucker, take a look at me

I hear you dis, but I know you just envy me

Run the speed of sound, wind blowin' through my fur

You can't stop me, mother fucker, cause I'm a werewolf

Get your pictures now

I'm a werewolf, bitch

We're gonna run down to Vegas and get fuckin' rich

I got my sweat shorts

And my elastic band

I don't need a car, you're wastin' gas with your giant van

I'm runnin' through the forest

Breakin' trees and shit

I killed vampires

But I still have no regrets

It's not supposed to

But this is fun as it gets

I'm a werewolf, mother fucker

Don't you ever forget

I'm a werewolf and

I'm runnin' fast and

I can see all of the thoughts of my best friends

I'm the king of the world

I'm a true born hero

If you value your life

Then you won't cross me-o

Back the fuck up

Werewolves are real

Fuck humans

I'm a werewolf, mother fucker

Fuck deer

I kill vampires, mother fucker

I'm at the 'res' with my boys, mother fucker

The quileutes make noise, mother fucker

Hey ma, if you could see me now

Going faster than physics allow

Gonna milk this perk, someway, somehow

Avenged Sevenfold – Gonna make a beast of myself

Yeah

I never thought I'd be a werewolf

But now, I can't get enough

It's awesome, I feel so free

We go against all the lore

And we're not getting older

And you can be damn sure

I fucked Seth's sister

I'm a werewolf

I'm a werewolf

Everybody look at me

Cause I'm a fuckin' werewolf

I'm a werewolf

I'm a werewolf

Better wacth your mouth

Cause we're mother fuckin' wolves

* * *

I better get some reviews people.


	34. Wolf Country

The last song had a reference to Avenged Sevenfold. This is the song. Another ode to Jacob. This time during the Eclipse epilogue.

To the tune of "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=GPUn8cci2Gw

* * *

He who makes a beast out of himself

Gets rid of the pain of being a man

Leavin' here, gotta get away

I've lost all my will to stay

I'll try

To run all through the night

I thought things would get better

Obviously, I wasn't right

I can't this

Anymore

I won't except it, so I'll just ignore

Can't you help me as I'm falling apart

(All alone)

I've stayed too long and now I'm feeling a greater attraction

I'll leave my body cause Bella has my heart

(All alone)

I tried to win her, but Edward's the one getting reactions

As I

Adjust to werewolf sight

I'll leave behind the lights

And start a brand new life

My feet pounding the soil

No longer need to fight

Tomorrow, I might not be here

But everything's alright

Mental pictures

Follow me

I guess I will never be set free

Can't you help me as I'm falling apart

(All alone)

I've stayed too long and now I'm feeling a greater attraction

I'll leave my body cause Bella has my heart

(All alone)

I tried to win her, but Edward's the one getting reactions

I'm mad that you're with him

But, I must let go, there's no way I can win

So, don't listen to me

But, don't be surprised when he's not what he seems

Leavin' here, gotta get away

I've lost all my will to stay

Your eyes won't be the same

After your demon change

Sometimes I don't know why

We'd rather live then die

We all try to get by

To live our sucky lives

At times, we may be happy

But, most our lives, we cry

My life is really crappy

And he's the reason why

I'll make a beast out of myself

Get rid of all the pain of being a man

Can't you help me as I'm falling apart

(All alone)

I've stayed too long and now I'm feeling a greater attraction

I'll leave my body cause Bella has my heart

(All alone)

I tried to win her, but Edward's the one getting reactions

I'm mad that you're with him

But, I must let go, there's no way I can win

So, don't listen to me

But, don't be surprised when he's not what he seems

Why did I fall in love?

Cause it's not worth it, it'll rip you piece by piece

And you're still in love with me

But, it's not enough to save you from the grave

* * *

Now, real life is getting in the way of my writing. And when that happens, I write about my real life. A new song story is on the way called "Love is Messed Up." I already have five songs written for it.


	35. Just a Liar

Wrote this a little while ago. My computer is down for some reason, so I'm using a friends. Witch means, I can only update my song stories. Sorry. Anyway, another New Moon song. It's too bad they already decided on what songs would be on the New Moon movie soundtrack.

To the tune of "Like a Pill" by Pink

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=j-oxGc-6ES0

* * *

I'm lyin' here on the ground where you left me

I got in way too deep

I'm crying here alone at night

Before, things were alright

I can't stay on no life support

You took the 'on' switch

I need some more love drug

Cause without it, I twitch

My dad wants me to hang with Jessica

But she's being a little bitch

I wanna get out of here

So I can run

Just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

Run away from all my fears

I hate you

You're just a liar

You said you'd never leave me

You stupid vampire

You stupid vampire

I didn't move from the spot that you left me

But Sam picked me up

All of the other boys, they still like me

But I haven't given up

I can't stay on no life support

You took the 'on' switch

I need some more love drug

Cause without it, I twitch

My dad wants me to hang with Jessica

But she's being a little bitch

I wanna get out of here

So I can run

Just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

Run away from all my fears

I hate you

You're just a liar

You said you'd never leave me

You stupid vampire

You stupid vampire

Run

Just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

Run away from all my fears

I hate you

You're just a liar

You said you'd never leave me

You stupid vampire

You stupid vampire

I can't stay on no life support

You took the 'on' switch

I need some more love drug

Cause without it, I twitch

My dad wants me to hang with Jessica

But she's being a little bitch

I wanna get out of here

So I can run

Just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

Run away from all my fears

I hate you

You're just a liar

You said you'd never leave me

You stupid vampire

You stupid vampire

* * *

Special #40 Twilight song is coming closer. Also, I reached the 100 song mark! I have written over 100 songs. Not all about Twilight though. I do have like 7 playlists. Reviews please.


	36. Leah's Song

One of the rules for being a Twilight fan, when you first heard Shakira's new song, you HAD TO think of Leah.

I don't think this re-write is good. I've had much better, but I wanted to do something recent.

To the tune of "She Wolf" by Shakira

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=4aEW_Z5Va5s

* * *

Yes, your wish is my command

Yes, your wish is my command

There's a she-wolf out tonight

Here she comes

Here she comes

Here she comes

I thought we could run away

It would be him and me

But my man was stolen by

My cousin Emily

My mind's empty now

Heart is broken

This depression

Was gonna kill me

I loved you with all of my being and this is how you're gonna repay me?

The depression is leaving my body but taking it's place is a ball of anger

I'm starting to feel like I wasn't enough or a video game you got bored with

It was the only thing I ever thought of until the day my skin exploded

There's a she-wolf in this girl, now

You can never silence me

There's a she-wolf in this girl, now

She's coming, just wait and see

Running through the forest

Closing in on her prey

Her thoughts are focused now

Nothing gets in her way

The wolf pack leader

Who could it be?

She may be pissed

But she's not angry

To have to look at the man she can never have every day must be torture

She can't have children, so she's not looking forward to her uneventful future

Sometimes, it may seem like the life of a wolf is the life she will enjoy

But she will never be truly happy without the true love of a boy

There's a she-wolf in this girl, now

You can never silence me

There's a she-wolf in this girl, now

She's coming, just wait and see

Yes, your wish is my command

Yes, your wish is my command

There's a she-wolf out tonight

Here she comes

Here she comes

Here she comes

Yes, your wish is my command

Yes, your wish is my command

There's a she-wolf out tonight

Here she comes

Here she comes

Here she comes

There's a she-wolf in this girl, now

She's coming, just wait and see

* * *

By the way, I've finished my secong notebook. Check my profile for more details soon.


	37. The Middle of the Story

Wrote this a little whiles back. Just cleaning out my now full second notebook. About New Moon.

To the tune of "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=tVP0b8qvZg8

* * *

Hey

Don't treat yourself like that

It's only in your head you feel unloved

Or abandoned

Just try your best

Try to stay alive

And don't you worry what Edward told you

Before he left

In time, you will see

Oh, Bella, you're in the middle of the story

Everything, everything will work, trust me

Everything, everything will work, in time, in time

In time, you will see

Oh, Bella, you're in the middle of the story

Everything, everything will work, trust me

Everything, everything will work, in time, in time

Hey

You know he's just an ass

You won't be better being on your own

So don't buy it

So live for now

Yeah, do what you want

It doesn't matter if Edward thinks

It's dangerous

In time, you will see

Oh, Bella, you're in the middle of the story

Everything, everything will work, trust me

Everything, everything will work, in time, in time

In time, you will see

Oh, Bella, you're in the middle of the story

Everything, everything will work, trust me

Everything, everything will work, in time, in time

Hey

Don't treat yourself like that

It's only in your head you feel unloved

Or abandoned

Just try your best

Do anything you want

And don't you worry what your so-called friends

Will think of you

In time, you will see

Oh, Bella, you're in the middle of the story

Everything, everything will work, trust me

Everything, everything will work, in time, in time

In time, you will see

Oh, Bella, you're in the middle of the story

Everything, everything will work, trust me

Everything, everything will work, in time, in time

* * *

I only have a few more Twilight songs from Notebook #2. Go to my page and tell me what song to put up next. AND REVIEW!


	38. Twi Religious

The first Twilight song from my third notebook. I wrote this song on a bus.

To the tune of "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=2OJsYwLs7yE

* * *

Very Twi-Religious

Posters on the wall

Very Twi-Religious

Obsessions in them all

Giant swarms of fan girls

Starting to go deaf

Own a pair of each book

They don't give it a rest

When your in love with things

That you know don't exist

Then I concur

Twi-Religious every way

Very Twi-Religious

Write your fan fiction

Team Edward or Jacob

Who's your number one?

Keep your family distant

You don't need their time

Gonna watch the movie

Seen it fifteen times

When your in love with things

That you know don't exist

Then I concur

Twi-Religious every way

Very Twi-Religious

Nothing more to say

Very Twi-Religious

You read it every day

Giant swarms of fan girls

Starting to go deaf

Own a pair of each book

They don't give it a rest

When your in love with things

That you know don't exist

Then I concur

Twi-Religious every way

No, no, no

* * *

I haven't been updating this in a while because only one person seems to be reading it, and that person reads my other stories as well. Review if you want some more (Emm)usic.


	39. Another One Reads the Book

The spectacular is almost here! And if this song angers anyone, just know that this is what I thought _before_ I read Twilight. And you can agree that Twilight fans are annoying, no matter if you've read it or not.

To the tune of "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=rY0WxgSXdEE

* * *

Let's go

Becca walks carefully down the hall

Her face buried in a book

I saw Jessica with the same damn one

It looks like they're both hooked

Do you see it, hey

I can't believe this

What's so special about Twilight

Out of nowhere, another one's hooked

Just overnight, yeah

Another one reads the book

Another one reads the book

And another one goes

And another one goes

Another one reads the book

Hey, there's nothing we can do

Another one reads the book

How could you all love a stupid book

I think that's just wrong

There's no comedy, action, or horror

And I can't read something that long

Are you high?

Are you hypnotized?

Something does not seem right

Out of nowhere, another one's hooked

Just overnight, yeah

Another one reads the book

Another one reads the book

And another one goes

And another one goes

Another one reads the book

Hey, there's nothing we can do

Another one reads the book

Hey

Don't read it

It's a trap

It controls you

Hey

Another one reads the book

Another one reads the book

Another one reads the book

Another one reads the book

Hey

There are plenty of authors that you can read

That are better than Twilight

There is R.L.

There is Snicket

There is Stephen King

There is no need to fight

But I'll read it if you leave me alone

How bad could it really be?

Out of nowhere, I am hooked

In as little as just two weeks

Another one reads the book

Another one reads the book

And another one goes

And another one goes

Another one reads the book

Hey, there's nothing we can do

Another one reads the book

* * *

This is another song I wrote a while ago.


	40. Edward's Theme Song Part 3

Say hello to my 40th Twilight Song Spectacular! And it's also my attempt to get more views. Because one day I found out that my Edward Theme Song Part one and two were two of my most looked at songs. Which lead me to bring back some old ideas of part three and four. Here's three.

To the tune of "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=6lPmiDoK-fo

* * *

I feel so weak

Every single time

I have to compromise

Cause I'm afraid

She won't like these ways

But she could never change

So how much is she willing to give for this love to last?

I don't want to be the reason why she misses her past

You don't want this

You don't want this

You don't want this

You don't

Don't want this

(Bella)

Stop loving me

It's for your own good

(Stay away)

Tell me to leave

It's for your own good

Shame

Fills up my dead heart

From the pain I've put you through

You turn away

But they still remain

The danger's very true

I left you all alone with suicidal tendencies

You say "yes" but I know that deep inside you don't want this

You don't want this

You don't want this

You don't want this

You don't

Don't want this

(Bella)

Stop loving me

It's for your own good

(Stay away)

Tell me to leave

It's for your own good

(It's not how it seems)

Stop loving me

It's for your own good

(But still you plead)

Tell me to leave

It's for your own good

Now as the end nears, it kills me to say

My plans to protect you have always gone astray

I don't wanna fight

I've everything wrong

I just can't make it right

(Can't make it right)

You don't want this

You don't want this

Ha ha ha ha ha

You don't want this

You don't

Don't want this

(Bella)

Stop loving me

It's for your own good

(Stay away)

Tell me to leave

It's for your own good

(It's not how it seems)

Stop loving me

It's for your own good

(But still you plead)

Tell me to leave

It's for your own good

* * *

If it's not as good as my more recent, it's because this was an old idea.


	41. Book of Awesomeness

Tenacious D! This was one of the FIRST ideas I ever had. Even before Saints of Forks, Washington. Can you believe it took this long to get it here?

To the tune of "P.O.D." by Tenacious D

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=dTM8JIooqtY

* * *

Cause it's the book

Of awesomeness, child

You know whoever's read it will be fucking insane

Cause it's the book

Of awesomeness, child

Much better than any book in J. K. Rowling's chain

In Phoenix, there was a girl named Bella

She moved to Washington and fell in love

The boy, Edward, that nobody knew

The more she learned, her curiosity grew

Vampires and some werewolves too

With all this power, who knows what they will do

Stephenie Meyer had an awesome dream

And then she wrote the greatest book series

Cause it's the book

Of awesomeness, child

You know whoever's read it will be fucking insane

Cause it's the book

Of awesomeness, child

These characters are in our hearts, we know them by name

Cause he who is no fun

Has too much emotion

And she who's a shawty

Must be naughty, naughty

And he who's an asshole

The girls will fall in love

So come on

The werewolf and vampire are mortal enemies

They both had fell in love with her, it was up to she

The werewolf was too cocky so it wouldn't be he

Cause it's the book

Of awesomeness, child

You know whoever's read it will be fucking insane

Cause it's the book

Of awesomeness, child

You know the movie sucked, I won't mention any names

Cause he with the muscles

Must have nothing upstairs

And she who is snotty

Is just like her hubby

And he who's an asshole

The girls will fall in love

So come on

Cause if you're a werewolf

Then your life really suck

And if you are lonely

Then make people join ye

And he who's an asshole

The girls will fall in love

This is the book of awesomeness

The book of awesomeness

* * *

If any one out there is reading this playlist waiting for a song that you like, don't wait! Suggest me some songs! Another excuse for you to review.


	42. Twilight 101

...In short, my town is full of idiots. So please don't ask where I was.

As for this song, Twilight Playlist was the first thing I could think of almost 1 year ago. And it's been so long, it just stuck. But recently, Twilight 101 has seemed like a better title. I'll leave it up to the viewers.

To the tune of "Punk Rock 101" by Bowling For Soup

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=xPXSN37UaCQ

* * *

Go

She moved to Washington

So her mom could have fun

She soon fell in love

With an emo boy

He always looks depressed

Around her, he is stressed

His family has incest

What a joy

Same plot

Different villains

With great speed and great force

But these ones feel remorse

You're getting a crash course

In Twilight one oh one

His morals, her bitching

His blood-lust, her crying

And Jacob soon comes in

To Twilight one oh one

His heart, he ignored it

But she's an idiot

They dated for a bit

Until Edward screwed up

He left her for reasons

That no one believes in

So she cried right into

The arms of Jacob

Same plot

Just more villains

With great speed and great force

But these ones feel remorse

You're getting a crash course

In Twilight one oh one

His morals, her bitching

His blood-lust, her crying

And Jacob soon comes in

To Twilight one oh one

Then they both get married

And they have some sex, too

Five years since Twilight

Stephenie just won't write

If there's not a fifth book

It will all be wrong

But I know what will happen

Thanks to the fan fiction

With Jacob and Nessie

The story will go on

Is that the same Jake?

Because

With great speed and great force

But these ones feel remorse

You're getting a crash course

In Twilight one oh one

His morals, her bitching

His blood-lust, her crying

And Jacob soon comes in

To Twilight one oh one

With great speed and great force

But these ones feel remorse

You're getting a crash course

In Twilight one oh one

His morals, her bitching

His blood-lust, her crying

And Jacob soon comes in

To Twilight one oh one

With great speed and great force

But these ones feel remorse

You're getting a crash course

In Twilight one oh one

His morals, no longer

His blood-lust, lost on her

And Jake loves their daughter

In Twilight one oh one


	43. How To Fuck a Human

**AA WARNiNG!!!!!!!!!!Q!!!!**

I've been avoiding this due to it's stupidity, but I had to do it eventually. Ironically, this is one of my mom's favorite songs, but she won't let me listen to songs half as bad as this.

To the tune of "Fuck Her Gently" by Tenacious D

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=fB1cObZUt00

PS: Just saw the official video. OMG WTF! I encourage you to watch that first, then read this.

* * *

This is a song for vampires

But humans

It involves you

You can't ever fuck your human hard

Because if you do, she will die, ya know

You gotta go slow and careful

And fucking watch your hands as you go

Beware of what you squeeze

Remember who you wanna please

Listen to me as I say

You've gotta fuck her softly

You've gotta screw her gently

You've gotta bang her carefully

You've gotta pound her cautiously

You've gotta say "Am I hurting you, girl?"

Because screaming means more than one thing

And figure out what you're gonna bite

Cause you can't control the urge

When you cum in her

Choose a careful "posish"

I know it may suck, but remember that this isn't for you

What's her favorite dish?

Humans have to eat so take a few trips to Pizza Hut

Make sure that you have sexy attire

It feels like that your dick is on fire

And then turn her into a vampire

Cause then

You get to fuck her hard

Hard

* * *

Another PS: This song has just made me raise the rating on this playlist. Just another gimmick to get more views.


End file.
